Book Covers
by capm
Summary: A small ATM problem grows to encompass all of WOOHP, as an old enemy returns. Can the spies save WOOHP?
1. Problems, Problems!

Chapter 1 – Problems, Problems!  
  
The gals are at the WOOHP ATM to withdraw some money from their paychecks, so they can buy some refreshments at the school dance Friday.  
  
"Can you believe it? The school has to be the only place in the civilized world that doesn't accept a credit card!", says Clover as she inserts her card into the ATM.  
  
"That's true, Clover! It would be a lot easier!", says Alex.  
  
"What's wrong with this thing?  
  
"It's bad enough we have to use a WOOHP ATM to make our withdrawals. Now this stupid machine won't even let me do that!" says Clover irritably, as she tries for the third time to get some cash.  
  
"Here, Clover, let me try!", says Sam. But she doesn't have any better luck. "I wonder if our cards have been cancelled by WOOHP."  
  
"Why would they do that?", asks Alex, "Unless they fired us!", she adds in a hushed voice.  
  
"We better call Jerry!", says Sam, as she pulls out her compowder.  
  
"Hello, Sam! What can I do for you?", asks Jerry.  
  
"Jerry? Has our status at WOOHP changed?", asks Sam.  
  
Jerry looks confused on the compowder screen. "Changed? In what way?"  
  
"Are we still working for you?"  
  
"Certainly! Why would you think otherwise!"  
  
"Well, we are having trouble accessing our accounts at the WOOHP ATM machine a block from the Mall!"  
  
"Oh my! And that reminds me, I also experienced difficulty the last time I tried to use that ATM as well. Please come to WOOHP Headquarters. We'll check with Stan, the head of Finance, and find out what's going on."  
  
"Ok, Jerry! We're on the way!", and Sam closes her compowder just as the copter Jerry sent to pick up the gals arrives.  
  
Riding in the copter, Clover says, "Do we really have to visit this Stan guy? The head of WOOHP Finance? He's probably a crotchety 90 years old, with white hair, and wearing a green eyeshade!"  
  
The gals instantly see an individual with this description in their minds and they bust out laughing, just as they arrive at WOOHP.  
  
"Hello, ladies! Ready to see Stan?" , asks Jerry.  
  
"Uh, Jerry, can we just call him on the phone?", asks Alex.  
  
"Alex, I promise Stan won't bite! He's really a quite nice chap!"  
  
And the foursome goes to the WOOHP Finance Department, the gals are still dreading the meeting. Any contact they have ever had concerning finance has always been unpleasant in their lives. They can't imagine it's going to change here at WOOHP!  
  
Turning a corner, they find themselves in a very busy department. Jerry leads them to the corner office – Stan's office.  
  
"Stan, do you have some time to work a problem?", asks Jerry.  
  
"Sure, Jerry! Always time to help a friend!" , responds Stan. The gals are startled! Stan is nothing like they pictured him. He is about the same age as Jerry, and built like a fireplug. He is bald, with a fringe of blond hair, but no facial hair. He is about 50 pounds heavier than Jerry, but only as tall as Sam, the tallest of the spies. Yet he is not fat. He appears to be quite nice and helpful.  
  
"Before I spill my cup of woe, let me introduce Alex, Clover, and Sam – three field agents who are also having problems!", says Jerry.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, ladies!" , says Stan in a friendly manner. "Anytime you have problems with Finance, come see me! I'll help.  
  
"So, what's the problem you all appear to share?"  
  
Clover starts "Well, Stan. Just about an hour ago I tried to access my WOOHP account at the WOOHP ATM machine one block from the Mall, and it kept refusing to honor my card or PIN."  
  
"Ok Clover, do you have your card on you now?"  
  
"Here it is!"  
  
"Let me check it on this machine." , and Stan takes the card to a verification machine.  
  
"Hmmmm! Everything appears to be in order on the card. Why don't you try to access your account on the ATM machine in the corner."  
  
"Ok!" , and Clover goes over to the corner ATM and is able to complete her transaction without a problem.  
  
"What was wrong?" , asks Clover, thinking she had done something wrong.  
  
"I have a feeling there is a problem with that ATM machine. Could the rest of you please try to access your accounts at that corner machine? Then we'll pretty much know for sure!"  
  
Alex, Sam and Jerry each access the ATM without a problem.  
  
"Well that seals it! Your cards and PINs are good – the ATM isn't. Say, it's almost lunchtime! Let's all go to lunch! I'll buy, and on the way back I'll check the ATM with the analysis equipment in this briefcase. Hopefully I can fix it! Is that all right with you ladies? Jerry?"  
  
"Sure!", says Sam.  
  
"That would be great!", says Clover.  
  
"Thanks, Stan!", says Alex.  
  
"It sounds good to me, Stan!", says Jerry. The fivesome soon leave WOOHP Headquarters, go to Stan's car and are on their way to lunch. 


	2. Where is Everybody?

Chapter 2 – Where is Everybody?  
  
Approximately 15 minutes after Stan, Jerry, and the gals leave, WOOHP Headquarters is inundated in some sort of ray. All of the WOOHP personnel are hypnotized! They blindly file out of the building and walk to three waiting helicopters. They all have been kidnapped!  
  
Back with the lunch group, Stan is now checking the ATM after a very good lunch.  
  
"Thanks again for the lunch, Stan!", says Clover.  
  
"My pleasure! Now let's check this ornery cuss of a machine!"  
  
Running some diagnostics, Stan is able to ascertain that someone tried to break into the ATM. Fortunately, they couldn't get through all the security features. Unfortunately, they damaged some electronics, which prevented the machine from working properly.  
  
"Here! Let me replace that part with this one, encased in titanium. That should stand up to anyone trying to break into the machine! Shouldn't have any more problems with this machine!" To make sure, Stan accesses his account without problem.  
  
"All fixed! Thanks for telling me about the problem! With that new titanium part, there is also a small transmitter included which will automatically let us know in Finance if this machine ever malfunctions again!"  
  
The fivesome go back to Stan's car for the ride back to WOOHP. Stan drops Jerry and the gals off in front of Jerry's office, as he goes to park his car.  
  
Jerry and the gals enter his office. Alex walks over to the glass wall that overlooks the WOOHP surveillance group.  
  
"It sure was nice of you to give everybody the day off, Jerry!", says Alex,  
  
"WHAT?", says a very surprised Jerry, as he quickly walks over next to Alex.  
  
"You didn't give them the day off?", asks Alex.  
  
"Where are all the WOOHP agents?", asks Sam.  
  
Soon, Jerry's wallet communicator rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jerry, Stan here. There is no one in the building but the five of us. I've checked the security cameras and the whole place is empty!"  
  
"Stan, you had better come to my office. I'm going to check the security tape since we've been gone, to see what I can find out."  
  
"Right, Jerry! I'm on my way!" and Jerry closes his communicator.  
  
"What could have happened?", asks Clover.  
  
"I'll access the security tape, and we'll should see what happened!", says Jerry.  
  
Jerry quickly goes to his portable computer and accesses the tape, starting one minute before they all went to lunch. He fast-forwards the tape to a point where he sees an eerie glow. Jerry and the gals intently watch as all of the agents stand, and walk to an exit. Jerry changes to an exterior camera to see where they go. He sees three old WOOHP copters waiting in the park behind WOOHP. All of the agents file into the copters and the copters take off. Just as this footage completes, Stan enters Jerry's office.  
  
"Any luck?", asks Stan.  
  
"It appears like everyone was hypnotized by some weird light!", says Sam.  
  
"Weird light? What color was it?", asks Stan  
  
"Blue!", replies Alex.  
  
"Project Bluebird!", says Stan.  
  
"But that's impossible Stan! Only Tim Scam would know how to work that!", says Jerry.  
  
"TIM SCAM!?!?" say all three spies in alarm.  
  
"Why don't you check to make sure Scam is still in prison. I'll check to see if that was one of the items that we found missing, when Scam was arrested the first time.", says Stan, as he leaves for his office to access his portable computer.  
  
"Tim Scam? Not that weirdo! He is completely bonkers!!", says Sam.  
  
"We have to check.", says Jerry. Jerry accesses the ultra high security prison's surveillance camera system and checks Tim Scam's cell. Yes, he's still there. Jerry leaves the transmission on, as he receives a call from Stan.  
  
"Jerry, just as we suspected! Project Bluebird was one of the missing items never recovered when Scam was arrested!", says Stan.  
  
"But Scam's in prison right now! We have been watching him for the past few minutes!", says Jerry.  
  
"Wait a minute Jerry! Watch the picture! Scam is doing the same thing over and over after about two minutes!", says Sam.  
  
"Good eye, Sammy!", says Alex, as Jerry watches uneasily. Sam is right. Somehow Scam has tricked the surveillance cameras! Jerry quickly contacts the prison. They send three guards to Scam's cell. On opening it, they go to touch Scam, and immediately his image disappears! They quickly find a hologram ring mostly hidden under the pillow of his bed! Scam is free!  
  
"I heard all of that! So Scam is probably behind this!", says Stan.  
  
"Yes, but he may have provided a clue for us. He used old WOOHP copters. All WOOHP vehicles have tracker chips on them, even the surplused ones! I should be able to track their destination!", says Jerry.  
  
"Be careful, Jerry. Scam probably remembers that too!", says Stan.  
  
"I know. We probably are going to be walking into a trap. Get back up here, Stan!"  
  
"On my way, Jerry!"  
  
Jerry traces the tracker signals for the three old WOOHP copters and has been able to pinpoint a location. Using the GPS coordinates, and a super high imaging spy satellite, Jerry is able to show a picture of the location on the large screen behind his desk.  
  
"Can you tell where the hostages are, Jerry?" asks Clover.  
  
"Unfortunately, no Clover. There are no windows in the building and only one apparent door. A very easy fortress to defend, but a difficult one to break in to!" 


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3 – The Mission  
  
After studying the picture, Jerry says, "I have a three-part plan to get our people back, and capture Mr. Scam!"  
  
Stan has just entered Jerry's office. "Is that the installation Scam is using for a base?"  
  
"Yes, Stan! Looks pretty impregnable, doesn't it?", Jerry says with a knowing smile. The gals are wondering what the joke is.  
  
Stan studies the picture without a word. He appears to be looking at three very obscure areas on it, almost like he's memorizing them. Jerry smiles again.  
  
The spies are wondering which part of the three-part plan Jerry is going to assign each of them.  
  
"I have developed a three-part plan to get our agents back, Stan. I am going to assign you to part one, the ladies to part two, and I'll do part three. Each individual, or group will only know the part they are working on, so that if anyone is captured, they cannot divulge the whole plan!"  
  
Jerry quickly types out the duties for each part, and hands them to the two teams. Stan looks at his and says, "I'll be back! I need some equipment!" and leaves.  
  
The spies review their part of the mission – infiltrate the building, capture Scam, and free the prisoners. What is Stan going to do, count the people as they exit the holding area? While he is gone, the spies let Jerry know of their uneasiness on having Stan on this mission.  
  
"Jerry, Stan's a nice guy, and all, but he really doesn't belong on this mission!", says Sam.  
  
"Yeah, Jerry! We can handle his part!", says Alex.  
  
"I mean, PLEEEEASEEEE Jerry! The guy's a bean counter!", says Clover.  
  
"I'm sorry you three feel that way, but Stan stays on the team! Don't worry, everything will work out fine!", says a confident Jerry.  
  
The spies are not so sure. Stan returns, although he doesn't appear to have any equipment with him. The gals resign themselves to the fact that Stan is on the mission, and also to the fact that they'll probably have to save him too.  
  
The spies and Stan are quickly transported to the fortress. Throughout the flight, Stan studies pictures of the fortress, but always looking at some obscure feature. They gals' uneasiness increases. Why is he on this mission?  
  
As the four approach the fortress, they reach the staging area for their parts.  
  
"Ok, ladies, let's synchronize watches! Good! Remember, give me five minutes, and then start your part of the mission!", says Stan as he quickly moves off.  
  
"Synchronize watches? I think Stan has seen WAY too many spy flicks!", says Clover indignantly.  
  
"Yeah, what difference will five minutes make on a mission?", asks a ticked off Alex.  
  
"Still, Jerry seems to know something we don't about Stan. He was so sure he could help.", says Sam.  
  
"Sam, Jerry must think that Stan is a field agent. Like get real! Bad guys would probably flatten him in a couple of seconds! He's a BEAN COUNTER!", says Clover, still irritated.  
  
Clover continues, "I say we start our part now! He's already had four minutes! One minute won't make a bit of difference!"  
  
"I agree! Coming Sammy?", says Alex.  
  
"Ok, gals! Let's do it!" says Sam.  
  
Jerry provided the gals with bungee belts; laser lipsticks; m-ray contacts; and truth spray.  
  
They quickly approach the front door. Alex uses the m-ray contacts to see if the coast is clear.  
  
"What do you see, Alex?", asks Sam.  
  
"I see that there aren't any guards by the door, but there is a huge metal plate that goes from the door five feet down the hall, on the floor!"  
  
"Ok, that's probably some sort of trap! Pick up some stones! We'll use them to trigger the traps so they don't get us."  
  
"Ok, Sammy!"  
  
Clover lasers an opening in the front door, and Sam tosses a heavy stone on the plate – nothing happens. Cautiously the spies enter. So far, so good. They do not run into any more apparent traps, and are making good headway. They then come to an intersection. To the left is a metal door. The corridors continue straight ahead and to the right.  
  
"Why would you need a solid metal door, unless you were trying to hide something?", says Clover.  
  
"Right gals! Let's laser it open and surprise Mr. Scam!", says Sam. But just as the spies get within ten feet of the door, they are hit with knockout gas! They are quickly overcome, as they each hear an evil laugh in their subconscious. 


	4. Swim Party, Anyone?

Chapter 4 – Swim Party, Anyone?  
  
Coming to, the gals find themselves solidly attached to metal chairs. They have large metal shackles attached to their throat, midsection, each arm, and each leg. Clearly, Scam doesn't want them to get loose from the chairs. They also are without their backpacks of gadgets as well as their bungee belts and laser lipsticks. Those items are on a table across the room.  
  
As the girls struggle, their archenemy enters the room.  
  
"Well, well! Look who's here! Come to visit an old friend?" chides Scam evilly. He is accompanied by four goons.  
  
"What's your game, Scam?" demands Sam.  
  
"I wanted to capture all of WOOHP's agents with my Project Bluebird hypno- beam but I saw that you three and Jerry were not in the copters. So I activated the trackers in the old WOOHP copters, knowing Jerry would use that to track me. I have to say, you three impressed me!", says Scam.  
  
"How nice!", says Clover sarcastically.  
  
"Yes! I didn't think you would make it this far, but I'm glad you did! I can now do to you what I planned to do to Jerry!"  
  
"And that is????" asks Sam irritably.  
  
"When I close that metal door, water will pour into this room. It is waterproof and soundproof. But, just to make doubly sure," Scam walks over to the table and takes out the gals' compowders. He dashes all three to the floor, turning them into fragments. "Now I have destroyed your last hope of rescue! It will take one hour for this room to fill to the top. I will return later, after I take over WOOHP!!"  
  
"TAKE OVER WOOHP!" all three spies cry out in alarm.  
  
"Yes, girls! Take over WOOHP! I have rigged a device to fill the holding areas of all the WOOHP agents with carbon monoxide just as the water hits that plate on the ceiling! That will kill every other WOOHP agent. And of course you three will be long past caring by then! I will then go to WOOHP and take out Jerry, the only remaining WOOHP agent! I'll have access to everything! EVERYTHING in WOOHP! I'll easily be able to take over the world, and WOOHP Headquarters will be my fortress!!! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
"Like you'll ever get away with it!", says Sam.  
  
"And whose going to stop me?", says Scam as he continues laughing. He and his henchmen close the metal door. Water quickly starts to fill the room.  
  
"We better think of something fast! We only have one hour!", says Alex.  
  
"Correction Alex! We only have 30 minutes! It takes one hour to fill the room, but we are seated about half way up! We only have 30 minutes!", says Sam.  
  
"Let's yell for Stan!", says Clover.  
  
"He won't hear us, Clover! The room is soundproof, remember? If we are going to survive this, we are going to have to do it ourselves!", says Sam.  
  
The gals strain against their restraints, trying to find a weakness they can exploit. But after five minutes of bruised trying, they realize that these restraints aren't going to give! All too soon, the water is lapping under the chin of the shortest spy, Alex. It won't be long.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then gals! I couldn't have asked for better friends or spy mates!", says Sam, as she hangs her head in resignation.  
  
"You both were like big sisters to me! I'll miss you guys!", says Alex, also resigning herself to her fate.  
  
"You two were my best friends! Ever!", says Clover, as she lowers her head in sadness.  
  
But all of a sudden, the water stops rising and actually starts to slowly drop.  
  
The gals were unaware that Stan had witnessed everything: the gassing; the capture; and most importantly the switch for the water. It took Stan 20 minutes to turn the water off, because Scam had set an electronic alarm on the switch. Should anyone try to turn off the water without first deactivating the alarm, they would bring Scam and his henchmen running. Stan deactivated the alarm in such a way that it would show the water still flowing, on Scam's control panel. He then turned off the water. It didn't take long for Stan to locate the drain valve and start draining the water.  
  
"Am I hallucinating, or is the water dropping?", asks Sam.  
  
"No, it is dropping! It's not under my chin anymore!", exclaims Alex.  
  
"STAN!" the three girls say at once.  
  
As the water gets to ankle level, Stan opens the door.  
  
"Stan! I sure am glad to see you!", says Sam, as Stan frees her from the various shackles with his lockpick.  
  
"Stan, you're a knight in shining armor!", says Clover as she is freed.  
  
"I sure am glad you were on this mission with us, Stan!", says Alex, as she is in the process of being freed.  
  
"I'm not so sure, Alex", says Stan sadly. "I must be getting old! I could have sworn I could deactivate all the traps within five minutes, but I was 40 seconds away from disarming that gas trap when I heard you three coming down the corridor! That was my part of the plan. After deactivating the traps, I was supposed to help you with your section. Realizing that I couldn't stop you from tripping the trap, I went into 'stealth mode' so I could eventually help!"  
  
"Ahhhh, Stan? It's not your fault!", says Alex sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, we..ah started our part one minute earlier than agreed!", says an embarrassed Clover.  
  
"We're sorry, Stan! And we owe you an apology!", says Sam.  
  
"What for?" asks a confused Stan.  
  
"We didn't think you should go on the mission!", says Alex quietly.  
  
"We thought your were just a bean counter! Were WE ever wrong!", says a sorry Clover.  
  
"We owe our lives to you!", says Sam.  
  
"No problem ladies," says Stan as he finishes freeing Alex. 


	5. The Rescue

Chapter 5 – The Rescue  
  
"Thanks for saving us, Stan!", say the gals, as they each hug and kiss Stan.  
  
Stan is slightly embarrassed, but quickly gets over it. "My pleasure, ladies!", as he wipes the lipstick off of his face. "Now lets find those other WOOHP agents!"  
  
The spies reclaim their gadgets, and Stan provides them with new compowders.  
  
"You use a compowder as a back-up to your wallet communicator, Stan?" teases Alex.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Stan replies "No! I just wanted to make sure we had four back-ups, and those were the first four I grabbed!" The gals laugh, and Stan laughs with them. The foursome now backtracks to the intersection.  
  
"Which way?" asks Alex.  
  
"Left! It's the only place in this fortress large enough to hold all of the WOOHP personnel!", says Stan.  
  
Turning left, the foursome sees three large doors. To the right is a control room; there is no one in it. They enter and look at the monitors. Clearly, those three doors house the captured agents, but they are still hypnotized, as their cells are drenched in the blue beam.  
  
"Stan," says Clover "how did you know this was the correct corridor?"  
  
"By studying the layout of the fortress, I knew that there was only one place left to hold a large number of people, and that was North.", replies Stan.  
  
"So that's why you were studying the fortress pictures for so long!", says Sam.  
  
"Yes, Sam. I wanted to memorize the entire installation, in case we needed it!"  
  
Meanwhile, Tim Scam is planning his triumphant takeover of WOOHP.  
  
"I'm going to take my car and drive to WOOHP HQ. I want the pleasure of taking Jerry out myself!", says Scam.  
  
"Why drive boss? Take one of the copters!", says one of Scam's seven goons.  
  
"No need for speed! Five minutes ago, the water in the tank room hit the plate triggering the carbon monoxide! All of the WOOHP personnel are dead, as are those pesky girls! I only have one regret! I wish I could have turned the one called Sam to my side! She was smart and pretty! Oh well, there will be plenty of gals to chose from when I take over the world – for all of us!"  
  
The goons let out a leering laugh. Scam is on his way to WOOHP.  
  
Back at the control room, Sam figures out how to turn off the blue light. All of the WOOHP personnel are starting to snap out of their trance. Then, suddenly, Alex gives out a shout!  
  
"Look! A timer to turn on the carbon monoxide! It only has 30 seconds left!!!" Obviously, Scam had employed a back-up system, if his 'water switch' didn't work.  
  
"I'll handle it!", says Stan, and he quickly goes to work. The gals watch in amazement as Stan works on the timer. His moves are methodical – every motion with a purpose. With 2 seconds left, the timer stops! The gals let out a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"I can open the doors!", say Clover.  
  
"Good! Let's contact Jerry to see if he can send some new copters! I don't trust the old ones! Scam probably has them booby-trapped!", says Sam.  
  
"Jerry?"  
  
"Sam! Thank goodness! I've been trying to contact you for hours! Is everything all right?"  
  
"Everything is fine Jerry! Can you send some new copters to pick-up the WOOHP personnel? We don't trust the old ones!"  
  
"On the way! They'll be there in three minutes! Do you have Scam?"  
  
"He's next!"  
  
"OK, then I'll also send your jet/copter too!"  
  
"Thanks, Jerry!" and Sam closes her compowder.  
  
As promised, the new copters arrive, and the freed WOOHP personnel get on. It will be a quick trip back to the headquarters, but it will take about 45 minutes to load all of the people. 


	6. Showdown!

Chapter 6 - Showdown  
  
With the people loading onto the WOOHP copters, the spies and Stan turn their attention to Scam, not knowing that he has left the facility.  
  
"Let me guess! When we get to the intersection, we go left again, correct?", says Alex.  
  
"That's right Alex!", says Stan.  
  
"How did you figure that out?", asks an impressed Clover.  
  
"Well I studied the installation too!", says Alex, and then she lets out a big laugh when she sees the surprised and admiring look on everyone's face. "It's the only direction left! The water room was right, we entered straight ahead, it has to be left!"  
  
Clover gives her a 'head rub'. "Ok, Miss Smarty!"  
  
The foursome cautiously follows the corridor to the only door. Obviously this is the place.  
  
"I'll laser us an entrance!", says Clover.  
  
"Why not surprise them? Let's pick the lock!", says Sam, as she starts to pick the lock. She soon is successful, and the foursome surprise the seven goons, but where is Scam? They'll have to figure that out after dealing with these thugs.  
  
"There are only four of them! Pair off! Those gals can level a mean kick! As for the old man, you take care of him Brute!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Soon the spies find themselves being attacked from two sides at the same time.  
  
Sam deftly avoids a kick, but takes a glancing punch, momentarily stunning her. She quickly recovers and avoids the follow-up, nailing the goon with a kick to the chest, sending him backwards. But the second goon then attacks!  
  
Clover is doing her best to avoid her two attackers as well. She avoids two charges, but gets hit by a kidney punch, which brings her to her knees. She recovers quickly, and also avoids the follow-up, landing a kick to the goon's midsection. The other goon chooses this moment to attack!  
  
Alex is in a mess! One goon was able to get behind her and lift her off her feet! He has pinned her arms by her sides! The other goon has a wicked smile on his face as he gets ready to use Alex as a punching bag! Just as he is in motion with his first punch, the goon takes a solid kick to the head! It's Stan! The goon holding Alex drops her to her feet in surprise; a costly mistake for him! Alex quickly uses a back kick to the groin, doubling over the goon. She then finishes him off with one of her patented roundhouse kicks to the head! Stan has already polished off her first attacker.  
  
Clover and Sam are desperately trying to defend against two attackers each, but soon, Alex and Stan join the battle. With the odds now even, the goons are easily overcome. Stan takes out one of the goons with combination kicks and punches. The gals are able to use their skills to level the others, also. Sam employs a strong front kick to the solar plexus, doubling over her assailant, and she finishes him off with one of her signature side kicks. Clover uses her athleticism to take a flying leap into her assailant's midsection, sending him into a wall, and Never Never Land. Alex again uses her roundhouse kick to nail her goon.  
  
"That's kicking some bad guy butt!", says Alex as the four share a 'high five'.  
  
They soon have all seven goons handcuffed.  
  
"Now, how do we find Scam?" asks Alex.  
  
"Like this!", says Sam as she saunters up to Brute. She sprays him with truth spray.  
  
"Ok, Brute! Where is Tim Scam?", asks Sam.  
  
Brute helplessly answers, "He is driving to WOOHP Headquarters to take out that Jerry guy."  
  
"How long ago did he leave?"  
  
"About 45 minutes ago."  
  
"Thanks, Brute."  
  
"We'd better warn Jerry!" says Alex, as she opens her compowder.  
  
"Yes, Alex?"  
  
"Jerry! Tim Scam is on his way to WOOHP specifically to take you out!"  
  
"Oh, my!"  
  
"He left here about 50 minutes ago, and it's an hour drive! Be on your guard!"  
  
"Thank you, Alex! I will be ready for Mr. Scam!" 


	7. Now for The Man!

Chapter 7 – Now for "The Man"  
  
The other WOOHP personnel load the seven henchmen on their copters; the gals and Stan have to get to WOOHP right away in the gal's copter/jet, to help Jerry!  
  
While enroute, Clover says, "Stan, you continue to amaze! You were great in that fight with the henchmen!"  
  
"I'll say he was!", says Sam.  
  
"How can someone your age, still kick that high?", asks an impressed Alex "Not...not to say your old or anything!"  
  
Stan laughs. "Every employee at WOOHP, from the janitor up to Jerry and myself have been field agents at some time; some for only one mission, others for years. And we each have a story as to why we aren't in the field now."  
  
"Let's hear your story, Stan!", says Alex.  
  
"Yeah, Stan!", says Clover.  
  
"I'd bet it would be interesting!", says Sam, as they arrive at WOOHP.  
  
"We don't have time now, but the next time you gals can't sleep, give me a call! I promise my story will have you sawing wood in two minutes!", defers Stan.  
  
The gals land their WOOHP Jet copter in the hanger. They noticed a strange car in front of the building. That's probably Scam's. As they disembark, the rest of the WOOHP copters arrive. They can now all help Jerry!  
  
"Why don't you gals go to the weapons locker, and I'll go to Jerry's office! Those should be the first two places Scam will hit!", says Stan.  
  
"Ok, Stan!", says Sam.  
  
Up in Jerry's office Tim Scam boldly walks in the door. Jerry looks up in amazement.  
  
"Surprised to see me, Jerry? Yes! I have returned, and I am going to take over this building and use it as my fortress for ruling the world! All of the other WOOHP agents, including those pests of girls are dead! You're the last one, and I'm going to take you out myself! Well, what's the matter Jerry, cat got your tongue?", says Scam as he pulls out a laser pistol. "Well, it doesn't matter! Goodbye Jerry, and goodbye WOOHP!"  
  
With that Scam shoots Jerry! But wait! Jerry disappears! Scam is startled. He rushes over to Jerry's desk only to find a hologram ring! Scam smashes the ring in anger.  
  
"No matter, Jerry! You somehow knew I was coming! It doesn't matter! I can track you down like the dog you are, and finish you off!"  
  
Scam figures Jerry would make a beeline for the weapons locker, so that's where Scam heads.  
  
Just as Scam enters the surveillance room right outside of Jerry's office, he sees Jerry right in front of him, by the door to the weapons locker.  
  
"Now I have you, Jerry!", says Scam as he raises his laser pistol.  
  
But Jerry doesn't move. Scam starts looking around. Obviously, Jerry is employing that hologram ring again. Fool me once, Jerry, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me, Scam thinks to himself.  
  
As Scam starts to sweep left and right with his laser pistol, Jerry fires a stun dart at his hands, causing Scam to drop his weapon!  
  
"Surprised, Tim? No I am not a hologram this time, but I figured you'd think I was, if I didn't move!"  
  
Scam laughs! "So you think by disarming me, you are safe? I also know Jerry that those stun dart guns are one shot! You have no weapons left either, and I can take you out with my hands." Scam starts to move toward Jerry.  
  
But all of the sudden, the door behind Jerry swings open! Armed WOOHP agents enter the room – they got back in time for the capture.  
  
Scam looks in horror! "This can't be! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" But he quickly realizes they are not. Thinking fast, Scam tosses a smoke bomb onto the floor, as he dons his nightvision glasses. He turns around to run back through Jerry's office so he can escape in his car. The only problem is, the path is blocked.  
  
"Going somewhere, Timmy?", asks Stan, who is also wearing nightvision glasses.  
  
"Who ARE you?" says a startled Scam.  
  
"Timmy! You don't remember Stan?"  
  
Tim Scam's eyes widen in horror. He says almost inaudibly "Not...Ed's Stan!"  
  
"Yes, Timmy. Back when you still worked here, I was 'Ed's Stan'."  
  
"NOOOOO!" screams Scam as he now runs to his right, the only exit left. He looks behind himself to see if Stan is following him, when he realizes that this path also is blocked.  
  
"IT CAN'T BE!", screams a frightened Scam, as he is face to face with Clover, Sam and Alex. "YOU'RE DEAD! YOU DROWNED! THERE WAS NO WAY FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF THOSE CHAIRS!"  
  
"Well, if we are ghosts, Scam, this shouldn't hurt!", says Clover as she nails him in the side with a side kick, knocking the breath out of him.  
  
"Nor will this!", says Sam as she kicks his midsection with a solid frontal kick, doubling him over.  
  
"Or this!", says Alex as she knocks him out with a roundhouse kick. Jerry then puts the cuffs on Scam, after removing all of his gadgets.  
  
As Scam comes to, he looks at the girls, and says "How? How? It was impossib...wait......Stan! I didn't account for Stan!"  
  
"You called, Timmy?" says Stan.  
  
"Stay away from me! Stay away! I remember Ed!!" screams Scam as he is led away.  
  
"Stan, whose Ed?", asks Clover.  
  
"Oh, just someone who use to work with me here.", says Stan. The gals could swear that Stan wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Is something wrong, Stan?", asks a concerned Alex.  
  
"Oh, no! Just removing a dust particle from my eye! I must have picked it up from that smoke grenade Scam used."  
  
The gals accept the explanation. Maybe they thought they saw a tear. I could easily have been eye irritation. 


	8. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 8 – Mission Accomplished!  
  
"By the way, excellent job, ladies! You too Stan! Well done!" congratulates Jerry.  
  
"All the credit belongs with the gals, Jerry! They did all of the heavy lifting! I was just along for the ride!", says Stan.  
  
"Yeah, right!", says Sam.  
  
"As if!", says Clover.  
  
"Surrrre we did!" says Alex.  
  
"It appears that the gals don't agree with your assessment of your performance on this mission, Stan!", says Jerry with a smile.  
  
"Well, they're just too generous! I didn't disarm all the traps in time, and that put them in a world of hurt. I'd say I failed the mission, Jerry!", says Stan.  
  
"Well, let's see. Who started they're part sooner than they should have, so you couldn't finish disarming the traps?" asks Sam.  
  
"And who turned off the water and freed us from the chairs?" , asks Clover.  
  
"And who stopped the carbon monoxide timer, and helped us capture the goons, plus Scam?", asks Alex.  
  
"Well, Stan. Based on what the girls are saying, I'd say you did pretty well for an agent who hasn't been in the field for a while!" , says Jerry.  
  
"I still say they're too generous! But thanks, ladies. The credit really does belong to you! You captured Scam!", says Stan.  
  
"No, Stan! We all captured Scam! We all saved WOOHP! We all saved Jerry!", insists Sam.  
  
"And that's the way it will show in the case file!", says Jerry.  
  
"Well, thanks again, ladies. I also want to say it was a pleasure working with you on this case! You're all smart, good in a fight, keep level heads, and beautiful!", says Stan.  
  
The gals blush from the compliments.  
  
"Well, Stan. You're welcome on any of our missions!", says Sam.  
  
"Totally! You're good in a fight too!", says Clover.  
  
"Your great at disarming electronic devices and traps too!", says Alex.  
  
"Thanks gals!" says Stan.  
  
The gals go home, looking forward to the dance Friday night. 


	9. The School Dance

Chapter 9 – The School Dance  
  
At the dance, Clover is running into some problems. Alex and Sam are having no trouble getting asked to dance, but Clover, because she has gone out with and broken up with so many boys, is a wallflower.  
  
"Gee, Sammy! That was the fourth straight song no guy asked Clover to dance to!", says a concerned Alex.  
  
"I know! I couldn't even talk Jason into asking her for the next one!", says Sam.  
  
"And I couldn't convince Aaron either!"  
  
But then, to everyone's shock, one of the class perceived "nerds", Matt, approaches Clover, saying "Hi, Clover. I realize I'm not the cutest guy here, or a guy you would normally consider dancing with, but would you do me the honor of this next dance?"  
  
Matt is certainly not Clover's usual dance partner. On a scale of 1-10, he'd be a 6 or 7, not Clover's usual 9. He is only about as tall as she is, which makes him slightly shorter than Sam, and a little taller than Alex. He is of stocky build, though he is not fat. He has dark blond hair, and wears thick glasses. Thanks to the glasses, most students perceive Matt as a nerd. He is smart and does well in school, although he is only passable in gym class.  
  
Everyone in the gym is expecting a classic Clover putdown that should destroy this nerd completely.  
  
They are surprised when she says, "OK Matt, let's go!"  
  
Clover is pleasantly surprised to find that Matt is a decent dancer.  
  
"Matt, you're not a bad dancer!", says Clover.  
  
"I take that as an extreme complement from an awesome dancer like you, Clover! I wish I was better at it!", says Matt.  
  
"You might want to try letting yourself go, Matt. You're holding back! Just get into the music and let yourself go!"  
  
"I'll try!", and Matt gets into the music. He is dancing much better now. Matt and Clover are becoming the dance sensation of the affair.  
  
"Let's sit the next one out, Matt! I need a little break after three fast dances in a row!"  
  
"Ok, Clover. By the way, who is your favorite band?"  
  
"Teensicle!"  
  
"Mine too! I especially like their song 'Have a Heart'!"  
  
"No way! That's my favorite too!"  
  
Clover is pleasantly surprised to find out that Matt is very conversant about all of the bands of the day. He likes a lot of the television shows she does, and most of the movies as well. He seems to share similar opinions on teachers at school. Clover is really enjoying her time with Matt. He's not just a guy who can talk about computers, and dungeon games, as she had pegged him before. He even plays guitar and keyboard!  
  
Sam and Alex join Clover and Matt on one of the breaks they are taking.  
  
"Hi, Clover, Matt! How's it going?", asks Sam.  
  
"Yeah, how are you two doing?", asks Alex.  
  
Matt says "Hi, Sam, Alex! I was just going to get us some refreshments. Can I get something for you also?"  
  
"Sure, Matt. That's nice of you! I'd like a cola!", says Alex.  
  
"Thanks, Matt. Could you get me a latte?", asks Sam.  
  
"No problem ladies! That's two colas, and two lattes coming up!", says Matt happily as he goes on his errand.  
  
With Matt gone, Sam asks Clover "How is it going, really?"  
  
And Clover responds, "You know, none of the three of us would usually even give Matt the time of day, because we perceive him as a nerd. Well, I learned from Stan that you can't judge a book by its cover. Matt is one of the nicest, most pleasant, and gentlemanly guys I've ever been out with!"  
  
Alex says, "Maybe we all need to learn that lesson."  
  
Sam adds, "We all tend to want the hunk or stud, myself included, but we tend to overlook some quality guys who may not be 10's, but offer a lot more depth in areas besides looks."  
  
Alex asks Clover "Would you mind if I had a dance with Matt, Clover?"  
  
Clover says, "If it's all right with Matt, it's all right with me."  
  
Matt returns, not only with the drinks, but also with a plate of bacon nachos and jalapeno nachos. The gals enjoy their refreshments, food and conversation with Matt. He really is a nice guy! Matt ends up dancing with all three girls, and after the dance he escorts all three home.  
  
The first gal to be dropped off is Sam. Matt walks her to the door of her house.  
  
"Thanks for a sharing the evening with Clover and I, Sam! It was fun!"  
  
"Thanks for being a friend, especially to Clover! Good night, Matt!", and Sam kisses Matt on the cheek. Matt's face momentarily flushes in embarrassment, but he quickly gets over it.  
  
Matt says "Thank you, Sam! Good night!"  
  
Alex is the next to drop off. Again, Matt escorts her to the door of her house.  
  
"Thanks for the sharing the evening, Alex!", says Matt.  
  
"Your welcome!", says Alex as she kisses Matt on the check "Good night!" Both Alex's and Matt's face show a little embarrassment, but they recover quickly.  
  
Lastly, he escorts Clover to the door.  
  
"I especially want to thank you Clover for sharing the evening with me, and allowing me to share it with your friends! I know you deserve a cuter guy than me, and this is probably the first and last time you'll go out with me. But thanks for a memorable evening!"  
  
"It's only the last time I'll go out with you, if you want it that way, Matt. You're a great guy, and I enjoyed the evening very much!"  
  
"Really? I mean, you don't have to feel like you owe me, because no one else was asking you to dance!"  
  
"I mean it, Matt! To prove it, why don't we go to the dance together next Friday?"  
  
"Why... Why sure Clover! I'd be proud and ecstatic to take you!"  
  
"Then it's a date?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you!"  
  
Clover gives Matt a kiss on the lips, instead of the cheek. "Goodnight Matt, and thanks for a wonderful evening!"  
  
Matt says "WOW! Thanks Clover! I'll be dreaming of you all night!" and he goes to his car walking on air.  
  
As Clover enters her home, she feels good too. She'll be thinking about Matt tonight as well. 


End file.
